


Тонкая настройка

by WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)



Series: ЗФБ2021: тексты R-NC17 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Mysticism, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021
Summary: АУ в каноне, где у людей с “Ди” вместо сердец струны, настраивать которые может только Трафальгар Ло.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: ЗФБ2021: тексты R-NC17 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173419
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты R-NC17 команды Корасон энд Ко





	Тонкая настройка

|  |   
---|---|---  
  
— Неудобно, — Луффи ёрзает задницей по столу, всё никак не может усесться ровно. — Ты точно хочешь делать это здесь?  
— Да.  
Луффи фыркает.  
— Вообще-то Фрэнки легко пустил бы нас в свою мастерскую. Или Робин — в библиотеку, там удобный диван. А на камбузе…  
Ло прижимает палец к его губам, приказывая замолчать, и Луффи неожиданно слушается. В полумраке тёмные глаза блестят маслянисто и насмешливо, но Ло списывает это на оптический обман. У Луффи характер — дрянь, он себе на уме, упрям, бесконтролен и временами абсурдно предан, однако даже он понимает, что иногда следует притормозить. Дать телу отдохнуть, а душу доверить тому, кто разбирается в настройке столь тонких и хрупких предметов.  
Выбор камбуза как места для осмотра до смешного легко объяснить: здесь стерильная чистота. Много свободного места, ничего лишнего, и через круглое окно в двери лунный свет очень удобно падает прямо на обеденный стол.  
Неизменная безрукавка Луффи тоже добавляет удобства — не нужно снимать слои одежды, превращая осмотр в фарс. Они ведь не для секса сюда пришли. Ло касается груди Луффи кончиками пальцев. По загорелой коже бегут мурашки, но Луффи терпит прохладу и не морщится, когда его грудная клетка раскрывается, словно дверцы кухонного шкафчика.  
Внутри — нет, не сердце, как можно подумать — а струны. Больше десятка, разной длины и силы натяжения. Некоторые старые и изношенные, однако до сих пор крепкие. Другие совсем свежие, недавно вросшие концами в дрожащую и пульсирующую плоть. В этих местах слизистая покраснела и воспалилась. Могло быть и хуже: гной, открытая рана, заражение. Если не следить за инструментом, он рано или поздно сломается. Ло не хочет, чтобы Луффи сломался, потому осторожно проводит вдоль струны пальцем, выбивая из неё чистый холодный звук, а из Луффи — прерывистый вдох.  
— Это моя.  
— Ну конечно, — криво усмехается Луффи. По нему видно — хочет обнять, вцепиться в своё и не отпускать, только Ло давно объяснил, что во время осмотра обниматься нельзя. Как ни странно, Луффи не спорил. — Ты ведь мой накама.  
Ло не напоминает, что у них всего лишь альянс, не свадьба, не брачный договор и даже не дружба на мизинчиках. (На самом деле их связь — намного сложнее просто секса и просто дружбы).  
Ло перебирает струны одну за другой, поправляет их, чтобы не обвисали, стирает грязь и копоть, обиды и переживания, страх и отчаянье. Руки немного пачкаются в крови, но сами струны девственно чистые от выделений человеческого тела. Они в принципе не являются в полной мере частью физической оболочки. Сложно верить в существование души, пока не увидишь её собственными глазами. Ло увидел — оборванные, неправильно растущие, обмотавшиеся вокруг внутренних органов и разрезавшие их на кусочки, гниющие заживо и острые, словно бритва. И Ло поверил, хотя это ведь глупо — струны души, ну кто мог такое придумать?  
И теперь только он может их настраивать. Раньше мог отец, но отца больше нет. Зато есть один из безумной семейки Ди, у которого каждая струна — это его родной и близкий человек, и который почти сошёл с ума, когда одна из них сгорела прямо у него в теле.  
Тогда Ло едва справился. Выскребать пепел вместе с обгорелыми плотью и сосудами из едва живого тела — так себе удовольствие. Было много крови. Ему резало пальцы, в ушах стояли звон и гомон, какофония такая, что команда после операции два дня ничего не слышала. Ведь Ди не могут быть тихими даже при смерти.  
— Эй, Торао. — Луффи пихает его ногой в коленку. — А кто настроит тебя?  
Неудобный вопрос. Ло не знает, что на него ответить. Хмурится, кусает губу, хочет захлопнуть дверцы грудины и сказать, что всё в порядке, но — колеблется, а Луффи, словно опытный музыкант, чувствует его, как продолжение своей руки. Тянется обнять, спотыкается о ледяной взгляд, хмыкает и кладёт безумно горячие ладони на грудь.  
— У тебя ведь там тоже музыка, — шепчет он спекшимися губами. Разодрал корочку до крови ещё утром. Ло смотрит на неё и ужасно хочет отгрызть до конца, а после поцеловать. — Дай послушать.  
— Нечего слушать. Я своё уже отыграл.  
— Неправда!  
Струны под пальцами злобно гудят, вибрируют стаккато, крещендо или что там бывает в музыке — это ведает Брук, не Ло. От Луффи во все стороны расходятся недовольные волны тяжёлого, низкого звука. Обычные люди называют это Королевской Волей. В чём-то они, конечно, правы.  
Только Ди способны заставить весь мир плясать под свою дудку.  
— Ло, — Луффи утыкается лбом в его, бодается, тянет на себя за ворот рубашки, и Ло почему-то ужасно не хочется сопротивляться. — Я могу слышать тебя.  
Как Морских Королей, горько думает он, однако сдаётся; раскрывает душу наизнанку в прямом смысле — там пепелище, а не музыкальная сцена. Разрозненные струны его команды жёсткие и неправильной формы, а на местах, где были родители и сестра — кровоточащие раны дыр.  
И, конечно, никакого сердца.  
Луффи обращается с ними бережно. Трогает, теребит, но не ломает, хотя может — его силы достаточно, чтобы вырвать с мясом остатки души и памяти, смять их и растоптать, быть может, с силой вложить туда что-то своё. Но он не причиняет Ло боли. Только смотрит, а затем вдруг проводит большим пальцем от самой первой до последней, отчего Ло скручивает странным, новым и непонятным чувством.  
Он думал, что в нём осталась только тишина.  
Он ошибался.  
— И моя в тебе — тоже, — говорит Луффи весомо, серьёзно, чего никто от него не ожидает, а Ло просто смиряется с неизбежным и сам неловко трогает его — Луффи — струну: она крепкая, прочная, словно канат, и удерживает на себе всю нелепую и шаткую конструкцию его разваливающейся души.  
Ло закрывает дверцы с тихим хлопком. Луффи смеётся, опутывает его ногами и требует мяса.  
Ло уверен, что слышит, как внутри него зарождается музыка. 


End file.
